The Detective's Love
by dicloniousprincess15
Summary: Lucy, a new serial killer that has been killing longer then Kira and has caught the attention of the famous detective, L. Not knowing what she looks like, he tries his best to find the killer while also working on the Kira case. What if he falls for a girl who he doesn't know that is the serial killer he has been looking for?
1. The Death Of Yuka

"Great, I got blood on my clothes" A young diclonius girl about the age of eighteen said disgusted at her appearance. Normally she wouldn't get blood on her clothes, because of the distance she uses her vectors to kill with She pushed pink bangs out of her eyes. Her long hair flowing in the wind. Her crimson eyes turned to glare at a little girl who happened to appeared on the scene. The girl couldn't say a word she was so scared. She eventually screamed and Lucy, the young diclonius girl would have none of that.

"Be quiet, brat" Lucy said as nicely as she could. Well as nice as a diclonius could be to a human. She also noticed that the girl was staring at the white horns that were sticking out of her head.

The girl wouldn't keep screaming in terror so Lucy did the only thing she knew how to silence her. She tore her head off. A sharp pain went through Lucy's head as she turned into her innocent personality, Nyu.

Nyu turned her head towards the two dead bodies that were lying on the ground in front of her in an alleyway. "Nyu! Nyu!" She cried out running away from the grotesque scene that was in front of her. Running as fast as she could eventually tripped and scraped her knee. "Nyu! Nyu! Nyu!" She cried as she got up. Rubbing the tears from her eyes, she began walking back to the Maple Inn late at night.

XXX

In another part of town, the famed detective known only as L continued working on the Kira case. As of late, he had captured a suspect. A certain Light Yagami-and was keeping him under close watch. L tested his suspect's behavior often to observe his behaviors and see any sings of being the infamous killer. Touta Matsuda entered the room after receiving an interesting call. "L, I have some news for you"

L's eyes still glued to the monitor, responded "What is it?"

"A new killer is gaining power. Reports describe them as a pink haired female with horns. It is speculated that she has telepathy of some sort. That is from the only witness account who survived-a thirteen-year-old female who barely escaped with her life. It is speculated the only reason she is alive is because the killer must have assumed she was dead. The girl is in critical condition in the hospital, and the killer is still on the loose.

L nodded. "I see. I'll get right on the case. Such a suspect shouldn't be too hard to find, considering her unnatural characteristics. Working on two investigations shouldn't be too hard, especially considering how similar they are."

Touta agreed. "Yes they are similar in a sense, considering the seemingly supernatural means of them. When we catch the suspect, should we treat her the same as Mr. Yagami?"

"Precisely. I am certain this plan will work."

XXX

Nyu was in bed lying asleep having come back to the Maple Inn a few hours ago. She was having a wonderful dream about Kouta and her having a picnic in a flower field. She woke up though to the sound of loud moaning.

Curious to see what the moaning was about she got up out of bed. She only had some pajamas on, which was the color red. She put her red house slippers on and walked towards the sound of the moaning.

"Aaah Kouta~" She heard Yuka moan out.

"Nyu?" Nyu said as she titled her head confused. She walked through the Inn as she ended at the source of the moaning. It was Kouta's bedroom. She opened the door slightly and saw what she would never thought she'd see in her life. Her Kouta. Her beloved Kouta was having sex with his cousin, Yuka. "N-N-Nyu" she began crying. Her eyes turned dark as she reverted back to Lucy.

Lucy was mad as hell, felt betrayed, and really wanted to kill Yuka. 'Well that is exactly what I'm going to do anyways' Lucy thought. She marched right in the bedroom, her vectors already out.

"N-Nyu, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed!" Yuka said surprised. She quickly covered herself up. Kouta equally surprised, did the same thing.

Lucy glared at Kouta saying "You betrayed me again" she turned her gaze over towards Yuka. Walking up to her. "Tell me, how should I kill you? You who stole Kouta away from me"

"Nyu what are you talking abo-AAAH!" Yuka screamed as her arm was torn out of it's socket. She was fixing to tear her in half, but saw Kouta pointing a gun at her.

"Nyu this is enough! Stop this or I'll shoot!" Kouta shouted out, finger already on the trigger.

Lucy not caring what happens anymore tore Yuka in half. Hearing the sound of a gun going off, she blocked the bullet. "Stop this Kouta please. I love you" Lucy said.

"No! You killed the only person I ever loved. I could never love my families killer!"

"What about what you said on stone steps a year ago. You said you loved me then" Lucy said tears going down her face.

"I meant I loved you like a friend and a little sister to me. Now that you've killed another of my family. I have no choice but to kill you."

"But Kouta" Lucy said.

"I hate you" He then pulled the trigger hoping it will hit her head giving her a quick death, but painful death. It didn't work as Lucy blocked the bullet with her vectors.

Tearing off Kouta's arms the gun had no choice but to fall to the ground. Lucy let out an insane laughter as she tore Kouta's head off. "This is funny. I killed the person who I loved the most" She then sensed another diclonius who arrived.

"Lucy" Nana said looking at the scene "How could you?!" The short pink haired diclonius shouted out attacking Lucy with her vectors. Lucy jumped back a few meters.

"I have no time to play with you. I have to go now. I can't stay in this place any longer. Now that he's gone" Lucy said looking over at Kouta.

"Fine just go and don't come back. EVER! If I see you around again I won't hesitate to rip your head off. I might not want to kill, but I'll make an exception for you, Lucy"

Lucy nodded and walked out of the Maple Inn towards the unknown. "I need to go to another town." She said to herself deciding to walk to Tokyo, Japan. It was really close to Kamakura, Japan and she had no problem in getting there.

XXX

A few days later she arrived in Tokyo. The city where the famous detective L worked at. Thing is she didn't know a thing about who this L guy is. She heard about him being a detective, but really didn't care all that much about him. 'It's not like a puny human can take me down' Lucy thought smiling. A sharp pain went through her head as she turned back into Nyu.

"N-Nyu" She said confused as to where she was at. She wasn't wearing her red pajamas with red slippers anymore. She was wearing a red plaid skirt, a white polo shirt, brown shoes, and a purple ribbons in her hair to cover up her horns. To say the outfit she was wearing almost looked exactly like the one she wore as a kid.

"What a weird girl" she heard some people say.

"Who the hell has pink hair and crimson eyes?"

"What's up with those huge ribbons in her hair?"

"What is she? Some kind of demon?"

All of these purple staring at her scared her and she ended up running. She ran until she came to a place called, Task Force Headquarters. "Nyu?" She said not knowing how to read. She just wanted help and thought that the people in this building could help her find some place to stay. Thing is the only thing she could say right now is, Nyu.


	2. Nyu Caged

L held a meeting with his subordinates. "It seems the horned killer has killed another two victims. A young man by the name of Kouta and a young woman by the name of Yuka. The local neighbors claim to have heard gunshots, and had called the police. What was discovered was quite gruesome. There is allegedly two other women who lived in the house, by the names off Nana and Nyu. Both are described to have pink hair and crimson eyes, and often wear bows in their hair. I speculate that either one could easily be the culprit. "

Shuichi Aizawa clears his throat. "Do we know where they went? For all we know, they could both be responsible!"

L bites his thumb. "That could be a possibility. I will not dismiss such a thought. I do believe that we should capture them both given the chance."

Touta speaks up. "But where could they be? For all we know, they could be in hiding!"

They were interrupted by a secretary. "I'm sorry to butt in like this, but I found something I think will be very useful to you." She leads in a pink-haired and crimson-eyed girl with purple ribbons in her hair. The secretary proceeds to leave.

Shuichi's eyes widen. "Just like the description…."

L nods. "It seems our investigation is starting to get easier." He gets up out of our chair and walks over to the strange girl. "Nyu! Nyu!" She says, excited to see some help.

"How cute is that?" Touta asks. L motions to him to silence, and turns back to the girl. "Is Nyu your name?"

The girl nods, smiling. "Nyu!"

"I see." L pats her head and places his hand near one of her bows. "What pretty bows you have."

"Nyu!" Nyu said, unable to say thank you.

L smirked a bit. "I hope you don't mind this." He pulled at the ribbon, taking it off and revealing a horn. L stood there unsurprised as the rest in the room gasped.

"Nyu!" She said trying to cover up her horns with her hands, but it was too late L and the other members of the Task Force saw them. She suddenly had the memory of her killing Kouta and Yuka.

"Kouta!" Nyu said crying "Don't cry, Kouta. I-I'm sorry" she apparently said more words then Nyu now. Her mind however was still that of a toddler.

"What exactly is she?" Soichiro Yagami asked.

"I can explain that" Light said as he looked at the computer in front if him. The rest of the Task Force including L went to the computer. Nyu stayed where she was.

"What does it say Light?" L said.

"It says that they are the evolution of humans called diclonius. It seems there are a lot of them in Kamakura. They are kept in an island facility called the 'Diclonius Research Center' somewhere off the coast of Kamakura. Although there's this certain diclonius named Lucy that has escaped from the facility a year ago. Thing is she wasn't even wearing a stitch of clothing on when she escaped" Light said.

"Wow" Touta said.

"There's more. This Lucy was captured when she was fourteen years old and escaped four years later. It also says she was abandoned in the woods and found by the local orphanage. Eight years later it was said that she escaped from the orphanage, which means she was eight years old once she left the orphanage. The police found four dead bodies. All young children. Three boys and one girl. They never found the killer. There have been a lot of killings back in Kamakura eight years ago. A few days later they found a little girl no older then six or seven by the name of Kanae ripped in half. There was also a man in his late thirties by the name of Takashi. It appeared that a young boy witnessed this. The boy experienced awful mental trauma and lost some of his memory. The boy's name was Kouta"

"Interesting" L said.

Shuichi interrupted. "Excuse me, but didn't you say that the man recently killed was named Kouta? Could it be the same one?"

L nods in agreement. "It is a very strong possibility."

Nyu tears up a bit, thinking of Kouta. 'I-is my Kouta really dead?' she thinks, not knowing what Lucy did.

L continued talking. "We need more information on this. Light, find as much information as you can." He turns to Nyu. "Do you know anything?"

"Nyu! Nyu! Nyu!" Nyu tried to speak, but couldn't. L nods. "Can't speak, I see. What a peculiar girl." L walked towards the door. "Do you mind following me, Nyu?"

Nyu smiled, wiping away her tears and following the man before her. L led her down into a facility into a cell, containing a camera in the upper corner. "I hope you don't mind, but we must keep an eye on you for now. Just until we find the killer."

Nyu nods. "Nyu!" she exclaims and goes into the room happily. 'He's really nice. And cute, too!' She thinks.

L smiles softly and proceeds to leave. "Thank you for cooperating. I promise this will be over soon." He proceeded to leave.

XXX

Half an hour flew by. Nyu played with one of the dolls that she was given. At some point, she heard two voices talking.

"This girl is probably dangerous. We should just kill her now while we have the chance." Touta said, unaware that Nyu could hear him.

"But we can't do that, since there is no proof that she's even done anything. Besides, she's too cute and innocent." Shuichi responded.

Touta punched the wall in anger, causing a loud bang. "We can't take any chances though!" He yelled. Nyu became scared, causing her to retreat into herself. Lucy came out, angry by Touta's aggression.

"Stupid humans keeping me locked up in here. And stupid Nyu too for taking me here"

"You know you could easily break out of here" Lucy's 'voice' told her from inside her mind. Lucy was the only one who could hear and see her anyways.

"It's not like I don't know that. It'll be very easy to just rip those bars off and escape. I could kill every living human in this building too, but I don't feel like it" Lucy said

"You don't feel like killing?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" the 'voice' said.

"Sheesh don't shout." Lucy said annoyed at her 'voice' 'I'm bored' she thought using her vectors to juggle some nearby items. 'This won't keep me interested for long tho. Yes it might keep Nyu entertained for a long time, but I won't be entertained by anything except the sound of human screams and flesh ripping' she thought. She then looked at the camera deciding to play a little game with L.

'Should I give him a strip show?' Lucy thought to her 'voice'

"Hell No. Only give the King that kind of service" the 'voice' said.

'I guess I'll have to break the camera then' One of her many vectors went towards the camera squeezing it until it broke. 'That camera was annoying me anyways. Watching my every damn move'

XXX

L observed the monitors carefully. When suddenly, Nyu's went to static. He bit his thumb_. 'How interesting.'_ He thought. _'I should see what is happening down there.'_

He stood up and went back to the room. _'I wonder what caused that.' _He continued to think. He knocked on the door. "Nyu, may I come in?'

"Whatever is fine, I guess. I have no chose, I suppose." He heard a voice, sounding a lot like Nyu's. _'I thought she couldn't speak. This girl is peculiar indeed.'_

L opened the door to find Nyu sitting there. Only, it wasn't the Nyu he had seen when they first met. The girl before him looked at him with anger in her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I came to check on you. The camera is broken. I suppose you don't know what caused it." L replied. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Actually, it was me."

L looked at her with a blank stare. "Please explain."

Lucy chuckled a bit. "I'd rather show you." It was then that she used one of her vectors to grab L and pick him up a few inches off the ground. L struggled a bit, attempting to free himself. Lucy laughed.

"That won't work." The 'voice' in Lucy's head cackled. 'You show him, Lucy!'

"D-don't hurt L!" Nyu cried out. "Don't hurt L"

"Shut up!" Lucy cried out towards Nyu. No one could hear Nyu at the moment they could hear what Lucy was saying.

"L!" The rest of the Task Force said picking up their guns ready to shoot at Lucy. Lucy lowered her vectors and L to the ground, focusing on defending herself.

She looked at L and said "I won't kill you, because that will make Nyu unhappy. Besides you're an interesting human" Lucy smiled.

"You know those won't harm me" She said looking at the guns that were pointed to her. "I won't kill anyone in this room either. So just relax. It'll make me feel a lot better if you lower your guns down tho. In fact how about I make you lower it down" She sent her vectors out and destroyed every gun the Task Force had in their hands. To say they were all surprised and scared. She made her vectors disappear, but they saw a handprint on the destroyed gun.

A sharp pain went through her head as she turned back into Nyu. Nyu looking at L ran up to him and suddenly hugged him. "L safe! L safe!"

The men in the room were astonished, wondering what just happened. L looked down at the horned girl. "So you can speak. At least somewhat. What was the purpose of attacking?"

Nyu looked up at him, crying, and shook her head. "Nyu! L, Nyu!" L staired at her. "No? That wasn't you?" Nyu shook her head again. "Nyu."

L began messing with the girls hair. "How odd. Who was that?" "L-lu-c-cy." Nyu struggled to say.

L nods. "Lucy. I see. You share a body?" Nyu nods.

The men around them were frozen in terror. "Should we get more guns and shoot her now?" Touta asked. L turned to him, hands still in Nyu's hair.

"No, I'll keep an eye on her."

"But sir! She's dangerous." Shuichi protested.

"No, Shuichi. I think I'll be fine. She seems to like me, and I trust her not to hurt me. Isn't that right, Nyu?" Nyu wiped away some tears and giggled.

"N-nyu!" She exclaimed. L grinned slightly.

"I thought so. Good girl."


	3. Nighmare

It was late at night and Nyu was tossing and turning in her bed. She was having a horrible nightmare.

XXX

"Heh, kick the shit out of this dog and teach this freak a lesson" the number one bully in the orphanage named Tomou ordered.

"NO!" A young horned girl named Kaede yelled out. She heard the puppy yelp as it was kicked across the room and landed in a nearby wall. It slid to the ground. The boy who did it only grinned

"Hold it still" Tomou said, grabbing a vase while another pinned the puppy down to the ground.

'This can't be happening. This just can't be happening. Something like this. Why? Why?!' Kaede thought horrified at what she was seeing.

She couldn't do anything as she was being held back by another boy. She could only stare at the scene that was played out before her. Hearing the yelps of pain from her puppy made her want to cry. But she couldn't, not in front of these bastards. Eventually she heard the puppy stop yelping.

XXX

Nyu woke up crying. She got up out of bed, tripping over some of the blankets and ending up on the floor. Nyu cried more getting up. "L! L!" She cried out. She walked through the huge apartment in the headquarters looking for L.

She opened a door to a room full of computers. L was sitting in front of them, observing several "L!" Nyu called out.

L turned around, biting his thumb. "Nyu, hello. What are you doing up so late?" Nyu ran over to him and continued crying.

"Nyu! Nyu!"

L looked at her, and lifted up her chin. "Did you have a nightmare?" Nyu nodded as she wiped away her tears. "I see. What was it about?" He asked.

"Vase. Puppy killed." Nyu replied.

L nodded. "Would you like me to come back to the bed with you?" Nyu nods.

L leads Nyu back to the bedroom. Nyu lies back into bed and L sits on a chair beside her. She snuggles under the covers and looks up at L, smiling. "Nyu!" L smiles back at her. "Goodnight." Nyu closes her eyes with a big smile on her face. L stays there for a few minutes until she falls asleep. She snores quietly as he stares at her. He chuckles a little and runs his hand through her hair. "Sleep tight, Nyu." He gets up and goes back to the monitors.

_'What a strange girl.'_ L thought. _'I wonder what causes this personality split. It seems that upsetting situations cause Lucy to come out. It appears Lucy is the psychic, considering she's the only one to demonstrate those powers. She is also comes across rather violent. Nyu, on the other hand, does not seem to use these powers. She might not even know she has them. What a cute girl. I just wish she could speak more.'_ He wrote down each of his thoughts down in her file.

XXX

The next morning Nyu woke up deciding to take a bath. Hearing sound of water moving around she knew that L was in the bath. Nyu didn't care at all, she just removed her clothes in the bedroom and went through the apartment naked until she came to the bathroom. She busted in on L nude saying "NYU!" She then got in the huge tub with him not knowing it was wrong to get in the tub with a boy that wasn't your boyfriend or husband.

Nyu looked at L with a big smile on her face. Nyu wanting to try something new moved closer to L. She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her breast. "L~" she managed to get out

L stared at her and took his hand back. "Nyu, please get out of here. We only just met recently." Nyu tilted her head. "Nyu?"

L got out of the bathroom and led Nyu out with him. "You wait outside." He said.

"N-nyu?" Nyu just stared at him.

L stared at her "Do you need help with something?"

Nyu looked down at herself then back at him. L bit his thumb. "You need help dressing?" Nyu nodded.

"I see" L put his clothes back on and chose some clothes for Nyu. He helped her put on a red blouse and a purple skirt. While doing so, he took a second to look at her body. L smirked a bit, and quickly looked away. "I think you're good, Nyu"

Nyu giggled. "Nyu!"

"Hey Nyu" The 'voice' said to her from inside her mind making Nyu stop giggling and space out. "You should let me take over and have me rip one of L's limbs off"

Nyu shook her head looking scared "N-n-nyu" She said not liking this new person at all. It was her first time hearing it and it scared the living daylights out of her. "No hurt L." Nyu replied. She was saying all of this stuff out loud. L could not hear the 'voice' at the moment because it wasn't in control of the body.

"Come on, Nyu. It's just this once. I won't rip off anymore of his body parts." Nyu shook with fear.

"N-no" Nyu replied.

"Heh. Then how about I just take over your body by force" The 'voice' said.

"NOOOOO!" Nyu screamed in fear. "No let you hurt L! You not Lucy! You more evil!" Nyu said fearfully.

"Fine then you win this round, Nyu. Next time you'll listen to me and let me take over your body. Besides you and Lucy are powerless without me" The 'Voice' said and then stopped talking. Nyu was still shaking, but somehow she won that mental battle. The reason why she was so scared was because the new person in her head sounded much more evil then Lucy. In fact Lucy sounded gentle and nice compared to this new person.

She also noticed that the girl looked pure evil. She never known anyone more evil then this person that she just met. 'Who is she?' Nyu thought.

L, on the other hand, was curious as to what was happening "Nyu, who are you talking too?" Nyu teared up. "Nyu not know. Evil" L nodded "Is it another personality?" Nyu nodded. "Think so. Nyu scared." She cried out of fear.

L felt sorry for the girl, and hugged her. "It's all right, Nyu. I'm here." Nyu hugged back and cried into his shoulder. L wasn't sure why, but somehow, this just felt right to him. 'What's going on with this girl? This is madness." He thought.

"Nyu" Nyu said as she saw L stop hugging her and head out the door. Her eyes turned dark again as she sent a vector out and put it on his shoulder. It felt exactly like a hand would except he couldn't see it.

"Hm, this again?" L asked, although the question rhetorical. "Lucy, is it?" Lucy narrowed her eyes. "That's right. Glad you remembered." She grinned.

"So, why are you here?"

"I need to tell you something."

L turned back to her. "Yes, what is it?"

"The person Nyu was talking to, her name is Kaede. She is the original personality who inhabits this body. Kaede has very little respect towards humans, and she does not like your presence very much. Me and Nyu have been holding her back so far, but I just wanted to warn you just in things things go wrong."


	4. Slaughter

Lucy then heard Kaede begin laughing insanely. Lucy then had a serious look on her face.

'Kaede, what's so funny?' Lucy thought.

'Your feelings for this human is what's funny' Kaede said. 'Don't you remember what happened for the last human you fell for?'

'I do' Lucy thought back. 'I regret that I've killed Kouta. I now know that Kouta could never love someone who killed his family and so many others too.'

'That's why you have to go find the King and remake this world. Remake it to be your own. A world without humans. A world with only diclonius.' Kaede grinned.

'No. I won't listen to you anymore' Lucy frowned.

'How about I just take over your body and kill L right here and right now. Kill the person you love the most.'

"Don't you dare" Lucy said out loud, but it was too late Kaede was now taking over.

Kaede was in control of the body now and smiling wickedly at L 'I wonder if he knows I'm Kaede' she thought.

L looked at the sudden change in the pink haired girl's expression before him. The devilish smirk and hidden eyes sent chills down his spine.

_What's going on with her? _L thought. _One minute, she was her normal self. The next she is looking like a psychopath._

His ponderings were cut short when a hand suddenly clasped his throat, bringing him toward the diclonius.

Kaede looked up, her red eyes piercing L's. "It's too late, detective. Nyu and Lucy are no more." She then tightened the hold on L's throat, causing him to choke.

"It will now be time for me to finish you off."

"NO!" Lucy shouted out mentally. Kaede then looked annoyed her grip on L's neck loosened enough for him to breath. She dropped him to the ground. He began gasping for air. When he caught his breath he looked at her.

"So you're Kaede" L said looking into her cold eyes that were full of hatred.

"Yes I am, but what do you care human?" She asked.

L didn't say anything for a moment just stared at her, which slightly annoyed Kaede. "Tell me Kaede, why do you kill?"

"Because I hate humans. I was born to put an end to human kind and when I find the King diclonius, the human race will end" She then grinned.

"Oh give me a break" Lucy groaned.

"Enough talk. I think it's time for me to kill you now" Kaede said as she launched her vectors right at L hoping to rip his head off.

"DON'T!" Lucy yelled out trying to hold Kaede back from killing L. "I won't let you kill him. He is interesting to me and I think I like him. SO DON'T YOU DARE KILL HIM!"

Kaede yelled as if she was in pain as Lucy began to take over. "No. This can't be happening. No" Kaede said as Lucy took over.

L watched as Lucy's eyes went back to normal, as well as the smirk being replaced by a frown.

"Are you okay? What happened?" L asked sort of worried. Although he already knew what happened.

"I don't know." Lucy sighed. "Kaede took over me. I wouldn't let it happen." She then walked over to L, helping him up. "Also, I wouldn't let her try to kill you

L said nothing as a small blush formed across his face and looked away.

A huge smile then formed on Lucy's lips as she turned back to her innocent personality. "Nyu!"

L saw that she was saying that strange name again, noticing that she changed form again. L sighed in relief.

"I'm going to be in the monitor room. You stay here Nyu, alright," L said looking Nyu right in the eyes.

"Yes!" Nyu said happily. L gave a small smile, stood up, and left the room. Once L left the room Nyu looked around trying to find something to do, but couldn't find any.

"Nyu bored" she sighed. She then spotted some picture books in the room. Walking over towards the books she picked one up. The cover was that of a dog and a human. She opened the book up and smiled at what she saw. The human and the dog were playing with eachother.

After she finished that one book she moved on to the next. It took three hours to finish the books.

Hearing rather loud footsteps she put down her book and walked towards the door "Nyu?" she asked. The door busted open revealing a lot of military men and five diclonius about the age of eight. "NYU!" she screamed. She got grabbed by a soldier and yelled out. "L! L! Help Nyu! Help Nyu!"

Be quiet, diclonius" one soldier said harshly pulling her hair.

XXX

In the monitor room L and the rest of the Task Force were looking at some files concerning the diclonius they were now holding, Lucy.

Light was looking at a picture of her thinking 'Maybe she would agree to helping me rid criminals of this world. She could also become the Goddess of The New World with me as the God beside her. If she doesn't agree I could always kill her. Thing is I don't even know what her real name is'

L happened to notice that Light was deep in thought while looking at the picture of Lucy. 'Light is being awfully quiet. I wonder what he's thinking about' he thought. "You're being really quiet Light. What are you thinking about?"

Light looked over towards L and responded. "Nothing much. Just thinking about how we could stop the killings. However the killings have stopped since we captured Lucy."

"I see" L said then turned back to look at the monitors.

He heard Touta gasp and say "L! Something is going on with Nyu."

"Hmm" L said turning towards Nyu's monitor. He saw her getting attacked by some military men and some other diclonius. His eyes narrowed as he got up from where he was sitting. "Let's go," he said.

The rest of the Task Force then got up and went towards where Nyu was.

XXX

Nyu struggled to get away from the soldier, but couldn't since she was so powerless against him.

"Come let's hurry and get Lucy back to the facility. I'm sure Director Kakuzawa would love to have the Queen back with him" Another soldier said.

The soldier who held Nyu captive just nodded his head.

"L!" She cried out.

Out of the blue, L came rushing into the scene, sending a punch to the guy's face, which thankfully wasn't protected by glass or armor. Yelling in pain, the man lets go of his hold on Nyu, who falls safely into L's arms.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he began to ask, seeing Nyu's eyes turning glassy and fill up with tears.

"Men came. Capture Nyu..." she replied. Her tone was shaky due to the fear inside of her. "L save Nyu! Thank L!"

"No problem." A small smile crossed L's lips. Nyu could feel her cheeks turn red.

L then heard the sound of a gun clicking, getting ready to fire. Looking up, he saw the man who L had hit holding said weapon in his hand aiming it right at L.

The gun fired and hit L right in the chest. He looked down at his chest. L gasped as he hit the floor hard. Nyu could only look on in horror as she watched the one she loved hit the ground.

The rest of the Task Force came in and saw the state L was in "L!" Touta yelled out. Nyu suddenly screamed as her horns grew longer and her Lucy personality came out. Her vectors grew larger in number and with a way larger range.

The Task Force stepped back some, scared for their lives. Lucy looked at the soldiers with bloodlust in her eyes. She also had tears streaming down her face. She looked over at L lying on the ground. The gunshot wound was right next to his heart. She then looked back towards the soldiers and the five diclonius.

"What is the great Lucy upset?" One of the Mariko clones said sarcastically. The other four clones only laughed in response.

Lucy glared in response. She sent out all of her vectors and slaughtered all of the soldiers and clones in a shower of blood. By the time she was done killing all of them, she was all covered in blood. She ran right over to L, but Shuichi stopped her. "What?" She asked impatient. She really needed to get over to L so she could heal him with her vectors.

"You can't come over here, Lucy," He said.

"Move aside only I can save him."

"What do you mean by 'only I can save him'? You can't do anything but kill!" He shouted. Lucy used her vectors and knocked him across the room running over towards L.

She leaned next to him on her hands and knees "I have no idea what I'm doing, but I can only try." She used one of her vectors to go to through his body without hurting him. She searched for the bullet trying to find it. She heard L groan in pain. "Hang on just a little longer" Lucy pleaded.

She finally found the bullet and pulled it out through where the hole was where he was shot at. She then used her vectors placing it over where the wound was. 'I need to heal it fast or he won't make it' she thought. She used her vectors to heal him. It took five minutes to heal him completely. By the time she was done she was coughing up blood.

"I did it. He's safe," She said grinning. She then passed out exhausted from using her powers too much.


End file.
